Love Bites
by vampiregirl1996
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are three humans living in the rainy town called Forks. But what changes their gray moods to sunlight when three guys named Edward, Jasper, and Emmett move next door? And what will they do when they find out they're vampires!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge:

I saw three pairs of staring eyes stare back at me while I was staring at them with idiocidy in my concious. But I was only paying attention to one.

The red piercing eyes that should have scared me actually comforted me. _Edward, _I called in my head but nobody answered.

As I went back into reality something at the corner of my eye caught my attention.

I looked behind me and the man, no, the monster that I could see in my nightmares, someone like Chucky, but life-sized, was staring at me with an evil eye and smiled.


	2. Ghosts, Nightmares, Alice OH MY!

A/N: Sorry for the low updatingness. I've been like really busy during the summer and with school. Middle school is hard! But please update! It means a lot to me!!!

BPOV

"_What, wait who are you?" I stared a a ghostly figure right in front of me. His face was covered by a thin black sheet of fabric, but I couldn't see it in the dark night. _

_"I am you." Okay this guy was creeping me out. i started to back away, and before I knew it, I was running as fast as I could. " Now Bella, don't be such a coward, we're not going to do anything to you... yet," and he broke off laughing. "Bella, Bella, Bella? Bella? __**BELLA!!!**__"_

My eyes instantly fluttered open and I realized i was on the floor wrestling with my bed sheets. Alice. What an annoying little pixie. Oh yeah I loved her to death, but when she was mad, she was mad.

"What now Alice?" This was the normal routine for me, without the nightmares and Alice sreaming at me.I started to go to my Ipod, and got a really loud song to start my morning. This was not going to be a fun day.

A/N Sorry fo the short chapter! 5 reviews for an update! Now click the periwinkle button!!!


	3. 2 Weird Confrontations

A.N.: OMG I'm so happy I actually got 5 reviews!!! And sorry i didn't update sooner....I didn't think was actually a good story and i'm not a really a quick typer! :) Anyway, here you go and ENJOY!!!!

When I got to school, my mind buzzed with different questions and no answers. _What teachers will I have? Is this year gonna be as fun as last years? Is Mike Newton going to continue to stalk me? He better not break the restraining order...._ Yes, that really happened. Last year I was drivig in my brand new (or old I should say, but new to me) chevy truck. It was perfect for me.

Red.

Rusty.

Old.

So I was driving and I saw someone driving next to me in a blue car wave hi. I waved back for respect and kept driving, FAST as I went to the supermarket. When I bought everything, I headed back home. It was about 8:00pm so it was pretty dark. Then I saw the same blue car drive behind me and next thing you know Mike's hand cuffed on my dad's cruiser, (he's the town cheif officer) and at the police station signing his signature.

Sure it was a little insensitive but he's had a crepy crush on me since kindergarten. And that is not a good childhood experience.

As I'm walking I hear a nassaly laugh come near me. Ugh. Lauren.

"So Swan, dress much? Last time I checked, it was the first day of school, not dress like some homeless person day. But if your just wearing your halloween costume once again, it's not gonna be such of a suprise cuz it looks exactly like you." She and Jessica laughed at her crude remark. As I was walking past them I heard a small pixie type sound tell them off.

"What Lauren, did your so called fashionista mom not tell you the big suprise? That top that your wewaring was _last_ summer's hot it thing. This year it's all about the new Ugg boots. But don't worry, you should still thank the people that donated them to you," Alice said. "Asta la Bye-Bye, bitches!"

Not only was Alice my sister, but she was my best friend, who always had my back.

"What happened Bella? Not even 5 minutes passed and you already messed with the queen bitch? Geez this is gonna be a long day!"

"Thanks for your deep concern Alice, I'm sure everything will just go perfect today!" I said sarcasticly, and I got my my iPod out to drown out her talking.

As I searched for my Paramore soundtrack, I bumped into someone with a perfect velvet voice that melted my heart.

I looked up and there was Greek Adonis standing before me, a with a perfectly sculpted face any male model would pay for.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," I said and bent downto grab my stuff and when I looked up at him he had all my stuff in his hand and a red rose in the other.

"H-How did you do that?!" I asked.

He ignored my question and gave me the books and the rose. Then he took my hand and kissed it gently. Alice giggled and I blushed slightly. What the heck is happening here?! I pinched myself gently. Nope. I wasn't dreaming.

"My name is Edward Cullen, It's been my pleasure meeting you." And then he left, but I saw a wry smile on his face as he walked through the big double doors.

_Wow, _I thought. "Wow," Alice said.

"So, who's the dick that's gonna be messing with my little sis?" Emmett. My big overprotective teddy bear of a brother, who was a Senior in my school. Alice and I werre Juniors.

"Relax Emmett," I said," he's no one." But he was definitly someone.

This was gonna be a good year.

A.N.: So how was it?!! It was longer, ALL FOR YOU!!! Now, click Review plz!!! Go Tacos!


End file.
